


Hnn. Sleep.

by syac



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Stubborn Senku, Stubborn Tsukasa, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac
Summary: Just a small fluff drabble for a fellow friend from TKS.Senku obviously needs rest but is too stubborn to do so. Tsukasa decides to intervene.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Hnn. Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Tsukasa x Senku but can also be interpreted as bromance if needed.
> 
> Slight Manga spoilers. Takes place after Treasure Island arc but before arriving at America. 
> 
> Note:  
> This is purely a work of fiction and does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. Neither does it depict on the fictional character’s true personality properly. This fic has not been beta-read. BEWARE of tenses.

"When was the last time you slept, Senku?"

"Huh?" Senku turned around to the voice behind him. Shishiou Tsukasa was staring down at the young scientist, frowning at the dark circles surrounding Senku's eyes. Apparently the shorter male had holed himself inside the ship's lab. Nobody was able to make the scientist take a break, so Tsukasa came to see what was going on.

The taller male lifted an arm and reached out to cup one of Senku's cheeks, his thumb gently wiping the side on one of Senku's eyes. "Hnn. You're starting to look like a panda."

"No I don't," the scientist lightly batted Tsukasa's hand away. Tired, red eyes glanced up and huffed, "What are you doing here, Tsukasa?"

"Hnn. The others had told me about you overworking yourself again." The strongest high school primate looked over at the various amount of chemicals as he tried to understand Senku's train of thought. "What exactly are you making?"

Senku pouted before turning around to ignore him. Tsukasa let out a sigh before gripping the scientist's hands from behind and quickly deposited the apparatus back into their place. "Hey!" Senku narrowed his eyes at the taller man.

"Hnn. You definitely need sleep. See how cranky you are right now?" Tsukasa lifted the shorter male whose weight was alike to a large, light plush. Senku flailed and complained while the strongest high school primate stepped towards the corner of the lab and knelt down on the wooden floor. He gently places Senku on his feet before laying out his lion robe on the ground. Tsukasa then sat on the lion robe before pulling Senku into his embrace and the two of them laid down together on top of the fluffy made shift bedding.

"Sleep." Tsukasa commanded while Senku struggled and tried pushing away that muscular chest in front of him. "But I'm nearly done...! Just a few more steps and-"

"Hnn. Sleep." Tsukasa hugged the scientist slightly tighter, placing his chin on top of the white-green-tipped hair. Long, toned legs tangled themselves with the shorter, skinnier legs from the scientist. One of the taller male's hand started to caress Senku's back and hushes him. Mouth pressing against the top of Senku's head, Tsukasa hummed. "Sleep."

"...I'm not...sleepy..." Crimson eyes started drooping because of the warmth from the taller male. The scientist was asleep in seconds, a small snore making Tsukasa chuckle. The strongest high school primate glanced down before pressing his own cheek against Senku's forehead. "And you say you're not sleepy. Senku..."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in summary, this was a small drabble written for a friend that desires some TsuSen SFW fluff, so here we are. May not seem extra fluffy to me nor does it make much sense or have much of a point (other than trying to write some fluff) but I do hope some of you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome! 
> 
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/j8WvKF6)


End file.
